Forgetting to Remember to Forget
by CheerDance14
Summary: It's been five years, seven months and two days since I found out about it. Her. She'd be about five now, not that I'd know. She's my daughter and for five years I've been asked to do nothing and I've delivered in fine fashion but now I can't. I can't ju
1. Never Alone

**AN: So this is the next of my stories. It's a DMHG so beware all who dislike this couple. Please review, and I hope you enjoy :)**

_**Forgetting to Remember to Forget**_

Chapter 1-Five years, seven months and two days

After another night of hard partying and good times, Draco headed to his penthouse apartment in downtown London. The moment that his head hit the pillow, he was out for the night. As he slipped into a conscience slumber, his dreams were plagued with thoughts of a beautiful baby girl.

She had perfect blond hair and piercing blue eyes. In this dream, she looked like a toddler with her two from teeth knocked from her mouth. She was smiling widely, almost as if she had accomplice something from looking like she had just lost a bar brawl. Her skin was tanned, much like her mother and she wore a pink silk dress. It was beaded but in that cheap kind of way but the girl didn't care. Her elegant blond ringlets bounced as he hopped over to a tall lean figure with thick brown locks.

The woman lifted up the child and swung her around and the child giggled with happiness, loving the warmth of her mother's arms. Her mother stood looking more beautiful than ever in a pair a ratty old jeans and some muggle band t-shirt. Her skin glowed with the sun's jubulant raise. She slowly brought her daughter to her feet and the toddler started to spin with dizziness. The blond fell to the grass and the brunette plopped down beside her, both laughing hard.

Draco felt like he was a third party observer with no personal interest in the matter but he was infact not. He had fathered that beautiful blond girl but _'London's Most Eligible Bachelor '_ could not be seen with a child. It would knock his reputation as an badass if he was driving his kid to daycare in his red minivan. Technically, he was the father, DNA and the birth certificate but not in the _'Let's go to the park and have fun'_ kind of way.

The child didn't know about him from what he concluded and until know, he was fine with that. He had never given her a cent of his money and nor did she ask for it. The day she had told his first born heir was expected in about seven months he was just about to give her one of his many credit cards when she said, "I'm not here for your money, or any part of you for the matter. I just want to be able to tell my child that when they ask about you, I can tell them you know about them and that I'm not ashamed of them". She then left his office and never had he spoken to her again.

Draco had lived his life working at the minimum for the maximum amount of money. He was more than a success story, he was Draco Malfoy. He worked as the active head of the department of sporting activities and was also the seeker of the Chudley Canons. He played more than seventy games per year and won about sixty. They were on of the top teams in the magical world but Draco didn't attend three quarters of the practices because of his late night partying or his many 'dates'. He always caught the snitch just by some insane amount of luck. His position in the ministry was just to show that the only sport in the magical world was being represented. He did nothing in this role except for sign sheet of paper and shit that he had yet to read yet.

Draco sat on his bed, looking at the wall that was directly in front of him. It was plain white with a moving design of him playing quidditch in a game that some artist had drawn when he had bought this house. That was one of the perks of having this job, people did cool things for him for free. But that wasn't what he was thinking about, it was the girl, his daughter. She would be five today. Her mother would through her a big party with muggle toys and her grandparents would be giving her some candies and her friends from muggle school would come with both of their parents and the naive children would ask her where her father was. She would run to her mother's arms and cry. She had no father, no a present one.

But he was present, not to their eyes but he payed attention. He saw the girl, her sparkling eyes and her sweet blond locks. He's seen her at the park, with her mother. It was just a coincidence at the time. He was walking down the streets when he saw the girl with her mother running to the park. The toddler tried to climb up the wrong end of the slide and her mother pulled her down, smiling widely at her daughters antics. He sat on the park bench,careful not to be seen. Why he had been on the poor streets he couldn't exactly remember but the point was that he had seen his daughter and he knew it. From the moment he saw her, it could point out of similarities to himself. She looked like a clone of himself when he was her age. The blond hair and the blue eyes. The stature and the features. She had his noes and his ears. But the girl was her mother when it came to her mind.

The beautiful girl was brilliant and could outwit him. She had her mother's smile too. Her teeth were perfectly white and her smile reached lengths that Draco's could never attempt. Draco wasn't someone who smiled frequently or at all. He never smiled, he smirked and he sneered but never smiled.

Though he had followed the girl and her mother for just over two and a half hours, he still had yet to learn her name. He wanted to know the name of the baby girl that belonged to him, was his child. He wanted to know if she was happy or sad, if she was Griffindor or Slytherin, he wanted her to know him.

Why he was having this change of heart, he had no clue but he was sure that this is what he wanted. Over the course of three years, he had always sent some of his employees to follow the pair and he had discovered a pattern in their visits to the park. Every Sunday, after lunch when it was nice out. Today was a Wednesday and this coming Sunday, he would go to the park and he would talk to her mother.

Draco undressed himself from his jeans and black shirt that he had fallen asleep in from the night before and changed into his quidditch robes. Today he had a game and this game would determine whether or not his team would make it into the world cup. He grabbed his broom from the corner of this room and walked through his house to get some food that his house elf, Kipsy had made from him.

After eating, he apperated to the quidditch field and found his team quite quickly. The all entered the changing room as a team and their head coach was sitting on one of the benches thinking of another play he could use that would help them win this game. Draco stepped over to his coach.

"Thomas, if you edge Richards to the right and get Murphy to create a loophole from Andrews, he could get to the goal." Draco often helped his coach Thomas with plays bacause he was almost retarded when it came to creating them in stressful situations.

"Thanks Draco. Now team, This is our chance to be the first team to win the cup four times in a row with a the some team members and coach. Let's win this one of the history books!" The team gave a very manly cry as the ran out of the dressing room and to the opening fro the field.

The Announcer called their name and the team flew out to tremendous screams. Draco grinned at this all. In the end, it made this all worth while. He finally had people who forgot about Slytherin and all of that crap from Hogwarts. He was just some pro athlete, nothing more and nothing less.

After Draco shook hands with the other captain from the opposition, Appleby Arrows. Draco flew into position just as the whistle blew and his eyes darted around the field from the small golden snitch. The first play that they did was the one that Draco had just finished creating and the three chasers formulated it perfectly. After his play, the Arrows' head chaser and captain, Andrew Gnarls took the quaffle and flew at maximum speed towards the goalposts. Instead of throwing it in, he flied right through it. The referees call Gnarls on a count of Haversacking.

It was almost two hours since the game commenced and Draco finally caught eye of the snitch and he darted after it. The other seeker, Donavon Carmichael, failed to notice Draco as he flew directly downwards with his hand outreached. At the last possible second, he felt his fingers enclose around the smooth surface of the snitch.

Draco's ears were met with cheers so loud that nothing else could be heard. The stands were up on their feet as Draco held the golden ball up in the air. The cameras were flashing and out of the corner of his eye, he could see sweet blond ringlets. His smile quickly fell from his face as he took off in the direction of the blond hair five year old.

His trained eyes scoped the crowd and finally found her, he found his daughter and her mother. On her five birthday she wanted to come and see his game and cheer him on. He passed through the crowd and dodged fans asking for his autograph.

He came finally to his child and her mother. He had no clue what to say._'He little girl, I'm you dad!'. _He had no clue what to say now that he was exactly where he wanted to be. He was smiling, really smiling and still formulating a plan of what to say as he continued to follow them.

"Hey!" Was all Draco could force out. In the end, it didn't matter what he said, as long as it got her attention. Now the only problem was keeping it.

The young girl turned around to see the man who had just won the game against the Arrows. He was her favorite player in the entire league. This must have been another birthday present from her mom. She grinned and waved nervously at the man. She them looked over at her mommy who had yet to say hello.

"Hermione?"


	2. Chemicals React

Author's Note: Okay, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's pretty short but this is where I felt it should end for now. Thanks to all who reviewed and I hope you aren't dissapointed with this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Quidditch Games**

Hermione Jane Granger was awoken by the small hands of her little princess, Gabriella. Her blue eyes were shining with tears and her was normally perfectly tanned skin was now tinted with a blushed red of anger. Hermione was above confused as to why her young daughter was crying on the day of her fifth birthday.

"Hey baby. Happy birthd-" Hermione was cut off by her daughter, who seemed quite the angry child today.

"Don't say it. It's not 'happy'! It's UNHAPPY! Mummy, i wanted to pick out my own clothes. But I can't!" Hermione starred down at her extremely articulated five year old. She looked and saw the messy blond ringlets, a yellow sweater and a lime green and hot pink striped pair of pants. She had two different shoes on and her nails or more like her entire fingers were painted a shade of burgundy. Her lips were painted an unnatural sort of purplish blue and her eyes were coated with a silver metallic colored eyeshadow. " I's was watchin you and I wanted to be purdy like you, mummy."

"Oh sweety, come here." Hermione took hold of her baby girl and placed beside her on the bed. "You my lovely, are stunning. And for the matter, where did you find my makeup?" The five year old was grinning yet she shrugged her shoulders. Hermione took her daughter and began to tickle her into submission.

"OK! I saw where you was putting those face markers and I wanted to use them." The awe on Hermione's face was priceless. She was surprised that her daughter was smart enough to steal her makeup yet still acting her age by calling it 'face markers'.

"GABRIELLE ANNE GRANGER! How simply brilliant of you!" Hermione grabbed Gabrielle and swung her around while holding her tightly. "Special birthday gift, I'll help you get ready and you'll even get to use some of my special face markers."

She took her daughter by the hand and the mother and daughter walked to Gabrielle's room. It was painted a bright shade of pink and the walls were pretty much empty with the exception of her colorful designs drawn on them with her muggle sharpie pens. Hermione didn't mind only because she could take it off without any work, just a flick of the wrist.

Hermione and Gabrielle spent almost a half an hour pulling out the perfect ensemble for her birthday. It didn't matter to Gabrielle that she had not planned a party like the other girls on her street. She was wearing a beautiful silk dress with pretty beads sowed onto it. Her hair was combed, brushed and hairsprayed to perfection. Her makeup was coated on and matched her outfit splendidly and this time her shoes matched.

"Gabs, you should probably grab your jacket before we leave." Hermione grinned know that look of surprise on her baby's face. She could help but laugh.

"Mum, where are we going?" Gabrielle could help but smile, knowing that this surprise was gonna rock.

"So, you know that quidditch game, we're going." Hermione smiled at her daughter but still know that this would end up being the longest quidditch game of her life knowing that the very man that Gabby would be cheering, her favorite player, would be the very man that she had seen in five years, seven months and two days.

When Hermione and Gabby showed up to the game, the crowd was already screaming for Draco. He was for sure a crowd favorite and Gabby totally agreed. She loved him and always imagined her marrying him. Hermione would always think that it would be almost like an incest thing but she could never break her baby's dream. It's not like they'd actually meet him.

The mother and daughter found their seat and were beginning to get comfortable when the Canons shot out from gates, putting on a show for the home crowd. Gabby was up and yelling for the seeker with the same blond hair as her. Hermione pulled her daughter back into their seats as the game commenced. Draco calmly prepared himself on the broom and smirked at his devoted fangirls that almost made Hermione feel jealous, almost.

The referee's whistle blew as the balls were thrown into the air and the game had officially started. Both Hermione and Gabrielle's eyes were transfixed on Draco as he flew through the air, almost making it an art. No wonder he was the most acclaimed quidditch player in the entire league.

Once the game had ended, Hermione grabbed her daughter's hand and the two quickly exited the stadium, only the younger of the two looking back at the star player of the Chudley Cannon who's smile just left his face from looking at them.

Hermione's hand was clasped onto Gabrielle's so tightly that tingles of pain were sent to the tips of the young girl's fingers. They were half way out to the portkey they had came by. Hermione actually believed that she had escaped the madness that was the life of the man she had hopeless fallen in love with in her seventh year faces each and ever day of his life. She had almost got out, almost.

"Hey." And then her world stopped. Everything stopped. Her daughter was the only thing she saw move, not realizing who this man was until she pulled a complete 180 turn to face the man who was calling for her mom. Hermione felt one tear fall down her face but she quickly rubbed it away and faced away from this man.

"Hermione?" Draco's voice sounded almost desperate for her to turn around and face him. She knew that he was ignoring his daughter but he knew that he knew who she was. She knew that he knew that this was the daughter her never claimed and had never met.

"What! What do you want!" Hermione quickly turned to face him, now coming to terms with the fact that she was dramatically yelling at give or take the richest and most powerful and most loved man in the magical world. She didn't care that after this, she would probably get mauled by an angry group of Draco's fangirls. " What could you possibly want because it can't be to talk to me. That was an opportunity that you had many time over the last five year,"

"Seven months and two day. I KNOW! Do you think this is easy for me?" Draco raised his voice but quickly dropped it down to his normal speaking voice as to not offend her. "Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. You just gave up on us and left me alone to raise a child. You didn't give me any support or anything. You didn't try to help me. You just sat back in your bug house with loads of money and slept with some other random chick." Hermione was now pouring out her heart to this guy who probably didn't even care at the quidditch game. The only thing this was missing was Rita Skeeter, oh wait spoke to soon.

"What did you want me to do. You TOLD me not to help you. I would have payed for everything you needed but you never asked me to. I am not a mind reader Hermione! How was I supposed to know? Huh?"Draco's temper was now present and he forgot about his image and his reputation and just started talking to her like they were alone.

"You are just supposed to know. God, if you'd just paid attention! Why else would I have wanted to come and tell you face to face. Because I wanted you to tell me that everything was gonna be alright and that we'd face everything together." Hermione's petite arms flared from side to side as you tried to get her point across. "That night, it may not have meant something to you but it sure as hell meant something to me."

"Oh, believe me when I say it meant something to me. Every time I spend time with a," Draco pursed his lips, searching for the right words to make his thoughts more family friendly, knowing that this would end up in the paper the next day. "lady friend, all I can think of is you and that night and, and her." Draco pointed down at the young five year old who looked confused as hell, watching her favorite athlete and her mother have a verbal sparring match.

"Oh," Hermione certain wasn't expecting him to say that. She had a whole spiel planned about how he never cared about her and such but now with this knew news, she had to rearrange her thoughts. "Well, that nice to know but you missed your chance about the time you knocked me up and just left to out to dry."

Hermione grabbed Gabrielle's hand and pulled her away from Draco, tears now streaming down her face. The crowd of journalists, fans and the rich and famous opened a gab from the young 22 year old and her daughter to exit the building quickly but she couldn't get out in time to stop him from asking one more question.

"What's her name?" His voice sounded weak and feeble, as if his heart had been broken in two just like Hermione's was the day he had turned her away that fateful August morning.

"Her name,not that it matters to you, is Gabrielle. Gabrielle Anne Granger. I'm just surprised that I put your name on the birth certificate because I must be wrong when I said you were father. No father could turn his back on a daughter like you did." Hermione then gracefully exited the stadium while gasps from the spectators could be heard from all around her.


	3. Kindly Unspoken

Author's Note: So, I tried to come out with this chapter pretty quickly. Hopefully I can write some more in later chapters. They all seem pretty short but I hope you enjoy this chapter and Please READ AND **REVIEW!! **I hope you enjoy and I do not own the title to this chapter, It is a song by Kate Voegele, check it out!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - ****Kindly Unspoken **

Gabrielle's bright blue eyes went wide when her mother started yelling at Draco Malfoy. He was a huge celebrity and here her mother was, talking, or more like screaming at him like he was some random on the street. This was her idol and her mother was yelling at him. Wait, what did she just say? He's my dad? WHAT.

Gabby's mother grabbed her arm and she was pulled away before she could introduce herself to Draco. She tilted her head back to look at her 'father'. She saw the look of a hopelessly rich man who was totally just burned when he tried to talk to the love of his life. That seemed to kind of fit. She was so happy that Draco, or Mr. Malfoy or whatever she should call him was her father but Gaby already had a father.

Ronald Weasley was waiting at the door when the two arrived back to their house. Hermione greeted him with a nod of the head, symbolizing that she had just had a shitty day while Gabrielle jumped into his open arms. Ron was her dad, since she had been old enough to talk, he'd been her papa. He was the one who videotaped (with Hermione's muggle contraption that he had no clue how to use) her first steps, who was in all of their family photos and the guy who always took Gabby to the park when she wanted to go.

Hermione and Ron were Hogwarts sweethearts and from the moment they left Hogwarts, they had been prepared for a life together. They were the perfect couple. He was a auror in training and she was a healer, both making somewhat good amounts of money but they weren't married. Ron had proposed to Hermione on numerous occasions but she had always declined.

She was never willing to settle down because somewhere in her mind, she was always waiting for Draco to jump in and whisk her away. She knew that Gabby would love her dad but that wasn't the problem. Hermione was a stubborn person and running back to the man she loathed but loved at the same time would go against everything she tried to be.

Ron offered a steady life, not one that she really wanted but was good for her family and she had to jump at the opportunity to keep her daughter safe. Another problem was that at the time Hermione became pregnant with Gabby, she was with Ron. Everyone assumed it was his, even him and he loved it just like he would love his own kid, only because he thought it was his.

Hermione just had a feeling that when she finished her pregnancy test that it wasn't Ron's. When Gabby was born, blond locks and all, Hermione come up with a lame excuse about some distant relatives that looked some much like her but that was a huge lie. The blond hair and blue eyes could only be from the man she had loved some much but only had the nerve to sleep with once when she was drunk.

_It was the graduation after party for their grad class of Hogwarts and everyone had to much to drink. Ron was her steady boyfriend at the time but they had just gotten into a fight about their lives after school which seemed to be happening more and more when those very lives crept up to them. Hermione was alone in the great hall which was crowded with her fellow grads. _

_Draco was across the hall, taking another shot of firewhiskey, feeling the burning down his throat. His eyes were automatically drawn to the beautiful women holding a glass of butterbeer in her hang, looking around for her friends. Her eyes lock with his and then they were both thinking the exact some thing._

_Hermione started to walk to him as he became more comfortable in his seat, downing another shot of firewhiskey. Hermione poured herself a shot and downed it also. Draco and Hermione began flirting in their drunken haze. Hermione grabbed his hand and the two began to dance which looked more like to figures about to pass out but just catching themselves in time not to hit the ground. Draco was telling some stupid jokes that to a sober person, would seem completely idiotic but in her drunkenness, Hermione found them oddly amusing._

_After a half an hour, the two sat back down and began to drink some more shots and they started to talk about themselves. The both of them divulged some major secrets about themselves that they wouldn't ever dream of telling even their best of friends. Hermione told him about her inhibitions of starting a family with Ron and Draco told her about him not wanting to be a dark wizard like his father._

"_So, you don't like weasel in the sack? Is that it?" Draco swayed from side to side and bounced in his chair as he asked this question to his companion for the evening._

"_Nope, it's no that. He's fine and all. It's just sometimes I want to shag but all he ever wants to do his 'make love'. It gets boring after a while." Hermione over exaggerated everything she was saying and was using large hand motion that almost knocked her off balance._

"_Oh well, if you want, I can help you out with that." Draco just smirked that smirk that a sober Hermione would find the most annoying thing in the world but this new drunken Hermione was loving. She smirked back at him with a sexy, seductive smirk._

"_Well that, let's got rent a room." Hermione held out her hand to Draco as the pair headed down to Hogmeade to rent a room at the three broomsticks for the night. Let's not get to much into detail but long story short, 9 months later. Out pops Gabrielle Anne Granger._

Hermione never told anyone about this event, not because she was embarrassed but because she knew that it would hurt Ron knowing that she had cheated on him. The thing that would hurt him the most would be that unfortunately that she had been dating Ron for the entirety of their seventh year and for that whole time, wanted to sleep with Draco Malfoy and that night was the best night she was had in her life.

Ron walked into the room that he and Hermione shared in their small house. He knew from the look Hermione had on her face that he shouldn't be trying to help her. He had been talking to Gabby about why her mom might be made and she had said that it could be that she got into a fight with a man at the quidditch game. Gabby didn't specify who this man was so Ron was gonna try to find out.

Outside the door to their room, Gabby was trying to listen into their conversation. She wanted to find out about this whole debacle. She wanted to know why she just lied to the man she had always believed to be her dad. She had never asked if he was because she had just kind of assumed but now she needed to ask her mom that very question. Was Ron really her dad? She highly doubted it but did he even know?

Inside the bedroom., Gabby could hear Ron softly asked her mom some stupid question about how she was. Then he asked about the game and Hermione had no answer for him. Gabby could almost feel the cold shoulder that Ron was getting from her mother. He pressed on about the game, asking about the man she had gotten into a fight with. His voice sounded restless, like he wasn't gonna give up until he found out.

Her mother then asked what he was talking about. She tried her best to sound as if this was a lie or something that she had no clue about but Ron saw or heard right through that. He knew that Gabby had no reason to lie and he needed to know what Hermione's was. Unfortunately for him, Hermione wasn't budging.

"Hermione, why won't you just let me in, all the way! Why are you holding back? Huh? Why do you treat me like I'm not good enough to know everything about your life? Why do you keep saying know to my proposals? What is so bad about how you got into a fight with, so bad that you can't even tell the love of you life?" Ron was know angry and Gabby was become afraid. She rushed back to bed before she could hear the rest of the story.

"Because Ron, you are not the love of my life." Hermione then walked out of the room and then out of the building. Ron began to pace around the room in a angry rage. He was trying to piece together this man was. It was a man that with just one fight could convince her to fall out of love with the man who had been by her side through everything.

Hermione had walked out on Ron and was now in the cold of the March air. She knew that what had just said to Ron would crush his heart but he had to know. I was almost impossible for her to sit there and just let him tell her how he was the love of her life. Hermione was just walking, not noticing that she had left her poor part of London and then was traveling through upper-class London, heading to the richest part of town.

Draco had stepped outside for some air, feeling as if he was being suffocated in his extremely enormous house that was to big for just one person. He wished that he could have Gabrielle running through the stylishly decorated house to lighten up the blandness of the house. He had 14 empty spare bedrooms and 8 bathrooms that remained unused in all the the four and a half years he had lived there.

He headed down the street near his house and stopped at a park, noticing a beautiful young women sitting on the swing, pushing herself slowly back and forth. She was so deep in thought, she had never noticed that Draco was totally creeping on her. When he finally focused hard enough, he saw the that this beautiful figure was his almost love, Hermione.

"Hey." Draco walked up to Hermione, somewhat fearing for his life but at the same time knowing that she wasn't about to attack him anytime soon. For the first time Hermione looked up since she had sat on the park swing. She exposed her tear stained face and her glossy doe eyes.

"Hey." Hermione couldn't come up with a better response other than that. She was nervous. She was either gonna bit his head off again which she really didn't want to do or she was gonna jump his bones like she had been wanting to do since he flied onto the quidditch field.

"So," Draco attempted to converse with Hermione but neither had anything to say. Draco was starring at Hermione who was again looking down at her lap, hiding her face from Draco. She was slightly embarrassed of her nowhere near perfect make up. Little did she know that Draco didn't care.

After a long and semi uncomfortable silence, the second of Hermione's choices came true and the couple found themselves heading back to Draco's place for the rest of their night, both knowing that they would be lonely for this March night.


	4. Broken

Author's Note: So I have to thank everyone for their great reviews and for reading my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the others. Again, I would like to ask you to review, they make me very happy. Now enjoy chapter four, Broken, which is not mine like mostly everything else in this story. It is a song by Lifehouse . ENJOY!

* * *

_**Chapter 4 -**__** Broken**_

"Mommy!" Gabrielle sat on her bed, blankets half covering her petite figure that was covered in sweat. Her body rolled around her bed as she pulled her pillow closer to her small frame. Her amazing blue eyes were now distressed, looking as if she was in deep thought. Her perfect blond hair was sticking to her forehead and tears were streaming down her porcelain skin. Ron Weasley ran into her room, attempting to pull that young girl into his lanky arms. She didn't take this act of kindness very well as she pushed away from this man.

"Get away from me." The four year old yelled at the man, naïve enough to believe that he was the father of the young girl pushing him away. His deep blue eyes looked at the child in confusion. He knew something was wrong and he assumed it that just a dream. He was probably the reason for this nightmare.

"Gabs, it's me, Dad. I'm not gonna hurt you." Ron sat down beside her and watched the girl inch away from him. She pulled the covers off of her bed and around her so that it would shield her face from that man sitting there, trying to be a good father. Gabrielle sat up all night, or for as long as she could, and she tried to piece together the whole situation with her mom and Ron. Even from the day that she was born, she could remember Hermione never was very comfortable with Ron calling Gabby his daughter. She had never seen them close at all and Hermione never wanted to do anything with him. Last night was the last straw when her mommy ran out of their tiny apartment.

"Ha." Gabrielle smirked a very familiar smirk that almost scared Ron. It looked identical to his worst enemy and that gave him the chills. "Your not my dad and you'll never be."

"Gabs,I don't know what your dream was about but I'm still your Dad, even if your mad at me." Ron ran his pale fingers through his thick red hair. The past 24 hours nearly gave him a hernia and now his four year old daughter was trying to emancipate herself. This is just great.

"That's what you think." Gabrielle then ran out of the room after breaking Ron's heart in half. He could tell that it was not spiteful look that Gabby had just given him. It was the truth, the same truth that he had been denying since she was born. The blond hair, the look of malice, the smirk, the eyes. She was a Malfoy and she knew it too. He grabbed Gabrielle, trying not to put her in pain but his anger was getting the best of him. Ron apperated the pair to the Malfoy manor, knowing that Malfoy was the man that Hermione had fought with at the game and he had a feeling that she had ran back to him.

When he arrived to the extravagant house or mansion, he began to look around for Hermione and Malfoy. He knew that his anger was getting the best of him but he couldn't not get back at Malfoy for silently ruining his life for four year. Ron looked to his left to see a house elf. This elf stood beside Ron, looking quite angry that this visitor had came without notice.

"Yes?" The house elf said impatiently. This elf was having an unusual day. He was awoken by his master, telling him to prepare a meal for a guest that he was having over at about 11 at night. His master told him to make a nice little meal and when he brought it out, he saw a beautiful girl, much different to the women that his master normally brings back. After finishing only half of the meal, the two headed to bed and so did this elf. Or at least he tried but falling can be hard when a women's voice moans and groans and screams all through the night. At about five in the morning, they were finally finished and he fell peacefully into a dreamless sleep only to be awoken two hours later by the ringing of a bell in his chamber, notifying him of a guest.

"Um, is your 'master' with a women as we speak?" Ron asked, trying to be polite but failing extremely.

"Yes, in fact. I believe you may visit them. You are Robert Hardfield?" The elf hoped that would be all he had to do until he had to prepare breakfast for his master at 9:30. The house elf headed back to his chamber and fell back asleep as Ron headed into the room that guessed was Draco's.

"Ron, you lied to that poor creature. I'm telling my mommy! Where are we anyways?" Gabrielle began to ask question after question and Ron began to be quite angry. He pushed the door to the room he assumed was Draco's, his discovered his instincts were quite right. He noticed, though, that instead of Hermione laying naked in Draco's bed along side Draco, there was in fact a pudgy women in a suit sitting at a table as Draco sat on his bed, in a nightgown. Ron had been wrong to say that Hermione was with Draco.

While Ron was looking around, Gabby attemped to hug Draco, knowing that he was her father but Draco put his hand in front of him, notifing her to stop. He then placed his index finger in front of his lips, signifing her to keep a secret. Gabrielle nodded her head then walked back to Ron's side without him noticing

"Weasley, what do you want!" Draco yelled then he looked down at the young girl forcing a look of distaste at the sight of her, little did Ron know, it was the hardest thing to do.

"Was Hermione here?" Ron asked, afraid that he got this whole thing wrong. He had that feeling in his gut that she now wasn't there. He didn't get what was going on in his mind. It didn't make any sense to him. He completely believed that Hermione and Draco were the parents to Gabrielle. The pieces of the puzzle just fit together but now, he wasn't so sure.

"NO. Why would she. She's a mudblood. That is just wrong." The look of discust on his face was just his acting skills. He knew that Hermione had in fact been here just ten minutes ago but he wasn't about to tell Ron that. Draco had a meeting with his lawyers so Hermione had to be rushed out of the building at about ten to seven while Draco attempted to look presentable and not just some sexed up horny kid.

"Oh, well then sorry. I must be leaving then. Sorry for the disterbance." Ron then hurried out of the room with Gabrielle in tow. " Gabs, are you sure that your not my child?" Ron, this time, was more gentil when he asked this question.

"I'm not sure. Last night I heard Mommy say to you that my Daddy was someone else but she still loved you. Maybe it was a dream, I hope so." Gabby then began to cry her fake tears, only doing this because Draco asked her to.

"Honey, it was just a dream. You silly! You got me this worked up because of a DREAM!" Ron then began to tickle the young girl that was again his daughter. No matter what this child lied about though, Ron still couldn't shake that feeling . That same feeling he had when he looked at the blond girl the moment she was born. He couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't his.

Ron and Gabrielle headed back to their small apartment to find a women sitting there looking terrified that she had just lost the most important thing in the world. Ron took this as a sign that Hermione was just scared to loose him but the only fear that she had was losing her daughter. When Hermione couldn't find Ron, she was relieved.

While that family reunion was taking place, back at the Malfoy manor, some more of that same family's business was being taken care of. Draco had mentioned to Hermione that he had a meeting with his two lawyers, Glinda Glenhorn and Robert Hardfield. This business had to do with a certain document that Draco had to secretly prepare in the event of his death. Yes, wizards have wills too.

Draco had to change two key parts to his will that would end up changing the entire thing. His father, from a young age, had encouraged the boy to write his will, in case anything were to happen to him. Lucius did not want to protect his son, he just wanted to make sure he knew were his money was going. Draco had never really had many names on his will, mostly just his slytherin goons but after Hogwarts was finished and his father's death, he took every single name off of his will. With Lucius' death came a clean slate in Draco's life. He was waiting for the right people who deserved his money and his items.

His meeting with Glinda and Robert was to finally add some deserving names onto that blank list.

"So dear," Glinda said, just as Robert, her business partner, arrived. "What would you like to talk to us about? Hopefully it's your will. Now I was one of your mother's closest friends and god bless her soul, but she would want your family's money to go somewhere good, not just so some chicky, claiming to be your baby's momma."

"Glinda, don't worry, I am wishing to talk to you about my will. I have two amazing candidates for my will and I would like them to have all of my belongings in the arrival of my departure for this god forsaken place." Draco smiled, and I mean smiled at his two lawyers. Both were close family friends since he was born and both were happy to see that his family's belongings were going somewhere good.

"FINALLY!" Robert smiled at the boy, his eyes lighting up with glee. Narcissa would have been so happy to see her baby finally having a will. Just before her death, she tried to force Draco to write his will but he refused. "Well then, out with it? Who are they?"

"Hermione Granger and Gabrielle Granger." The lawyers seemed not to care but Draco knew that if Lucius were still around, Draco would be dead just for saying her name.

"Okay," Glinda pulled out her strange device that looked oddly like a muggle laptop computer that lawyers used to track the people involved in a will of this magnitude. " Hermione Granger. Yes, here she is. Your age, muggleborn, quite pretty. Oh does Draco have a crush? And what was it, Gabrielle Granger? Oh dear, I can't find it."

"What do you mean you can't find it. She's, she's my, She's my daughter! She has to be in my will!" Draco then lost his cool. He had to have Gabrielle in his will. She may have not known it, but he cared so much for her.

"Oh here it is, Gabrielle Malfoy. She's four, a half blood and your daughter. Yup, this is the kid." Robert smiled at his boss. He was glad that not only had Draco finally written his will, he had a family. "Now we must go, another meeting. Bye." The partners apperated from the room leaving a shocked Draco sitting in his nightgown.

"Gabrielle Malfoy. Hermione named her Malfoy."


	5. Evebody's Changing

Author's Note: So here is the fifth chapter. I don't own anything, the title belong belongs to Keane, which is a great song and the characters belong to JK Rowling. Thank you to all of the reviews and to my BETA, dracomalfoylover123. Love you soooooo much! Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5- Everybody's Changing**

Life had gone back to normal at the Weasley/Granger residence, but Ron still couldn't shake the feeling of it all being somehow forced. Gabrielle was still avoiding any and _all_ contact with him and Hermione was acting just like her daughter; staying as far as she could from Ron. _He_ had no clue what he could do to make things _really _go back to normal, if they ever could.

Hermione, on the other hand, was feeling quite alone. Normally she would at least talk to Ron, but it just wasn't the same now. She had been with Draco and he felt the same way about her as she did with him. Unfortunately she could never bring herself to reject the man who had been there through thick and thin. Ron was a great person and an even better friend but in Hermione's eyes, that's all he could ever be: a friend.

Hermione needed Draco or at least Harry or Ginny to understand what was happening to her life but she was too afraid to tell them. It would be easy for her family's fate to be destroyed by this small snippet of information. Dreams of the future could be crushed and feelings will be hurt, but it's got to happen. It's just too difficult to pretend to be in love with Ron when all she wanted to do was be with Draco.

It was two weeks after the last time Hermione and Gabrielle had seen Draco and things were as bland and unchangeable as they possibly could be. No one was there to talk to and their lives continued on an endless cycle of food, school or work, food, come home, food and sleep. Nothing changed and the once steadfast family was now divided.

The atmosphere in the apartment was just terrible. Everyone knew that this wasn't good for anyone, and when Harry came to visit his favorite niece for the day, it just _happened_ to be the weekend when everything changed. It all changed because of a simple call.

The phone had rung. It was the only sound that was audible except for the breathing of the three individuals. The phone was a magical device that had an image of the person who you were talking to appear at only the press of a button. Hermione placed her slender, pale finger on the orangey-red colored button as an image of Harry Potter appeared on the small, square screen.

"Well if it isn't my _favorite_ people in the entire world." Harry's enthusiasm was not shared by the other people in the house. "_Ok_, who died."

"Oh it's nothing. What's up?" Hermione tried her best to hide her feelings behind a smile for her friend. Her smile was reassurance to Harry that everything was going smoothly in the house, though it was anything but.

"Well, I just finished my mission in the US and I'm back in London. I was thinking a weekend visit with you guys, if that's good?" Harry smiled at the three members of the 'family'. The youngest member was nodding her head at her mother with a giant smile on her face. Hermione herself was thinking this would be great for someone to talk to, especially now when she needed it the most.

"Yeah, 'course, bud. I just hope there's room in this small apartment for your big head!" Ron grinned at the image of his best friend, hoping to have someone to talk to about this awkward situation he now faced.

"Oh yeah! That's the family I know! I'll be there this weekend; I've just got to visit the minister for magic and tell him about the mission." Harry said his goodbyes and Hermione went into full on mom mode; preparing a room; cleaning up and getting some food.

Gabrielle and Ron could only sit back and watch as Hermione ordered them to get ready.  
When the weekend finally came, their apartment was spotless and the spare room, which was only ever used by Harry and Ginny, was made up perfectly with a red bedspread and golden accessories placed around the room. Harry was in awe of the hard work Hermione had put into the cleaning of the house as if she was trying to cover up something. He was suspicious as to her motives in inviting him to her home but he could say the same for Ron.

Gabrielle seemed to be the only one not trying to hide something from him. She was genuinely happy to see her uncle Harry. Little did Harry know that his perfect little 'niece' was harboring more secrets that one young four year old never should. Her eyes, once bright and beautiful, were now cold and held a forced sense of what was once there.

After Harry entered the apartment he felt somewhat at home. Hermione's forced motherly smile; Ron's buddy-buddy attitude that Harry could see _effortlessly_ through and the dark aura surrounding the small child that was definitely - without question! - the best actor in the family, was making it less and less believable that this 'family' was running as smoothly as they would all like to believe.

"So," Harry said, trying to begin a conversation with Ron as the two men sat on one of the many uncomfortable couches. "You remember Malfoy, right?"

"Ha, how could I possibly forget. That kid almost ruined my entire life. I thought Herms was having an affair with him like two weeks ago. Gabrielle was yelling at me, telling me she wasn't my daughter and I was hurt." Ron stated to his best friend, feeling wonderful now that he had finally told someone.

"Yeah, that makes so much more sense. The atmosphere in this house is terrible, dude. I was super freaked seeing just how cold you two are to each other." Harry shuddered at the thought of his best friends at war. "But what does Draco Malfoy have to do with that?"

"Oh man, you weren't there. She looked just like him. It freaked me out. Remember his smirk? Well _she_ had it. It was crazy. When I think about it now, I know that Herms would never be with Malfoy but on that same night she ran out and I could only imagine who she was with." Ron looked to his best friend. He knew that Harry was in deep thought about it and then he nodded, confirming that Ron wasn't completely loopy to believe that Gabs was a Malfoy.

"But have you heard what's happened to him?" Harry looked at Ron dead in the eyes. It was then that an eavesdropping Hermione Granger broke down on the inside, knowing that what Harry was about to say would destroy her life forever.

"No, our newspaper hasn't been coming for like the past week; our owl is sick. Why, what was it?" Ron was extremely anxious to find out what happened to Malfoy, hoping it was something almost too painful to live through… almost.

"Oh, well he was doing some work for the ministry for quidditch. He had to go to the muggle world and do some comparison with muggle sports and such. While he was heading back, it was quite late out - I think - and some drunken idiot smashed him into the side of a building. Luckily for Malfoy, there was a wizard close by, heading back to the magical world and he just barely saved Draco's life. He's in some coma-like state at St. Mungo's. He had about one percent chance of surviving this. It's bad Ron." Harry looked at his friend, trying to conceive the thought of his friend being happy that someone was in pain and in danger of dying, even if it was Draco Malfoy. No one deserves that fate.

"Yeah, I can tell. He got a dose of his own poison. It's called Karma, Harry. He _had_ to know it was coming." Ron's attitude towards Draco hadn't changed since first year, that's for sure. He scoffed that the thought of anyone caring about the death of him.

"Ronald Weasley! He's a better person than the man you hate. He's a good person from what I can tell. I'm not his biggest fan but he's a skilled quidditch player and he donates all of the extra money he has to charities. In my position as head auror, I cannot just judge a person for what they were and that is why _you're_ still just a trainee." Harry let his anger get to him but it was a huge shock for him to see Ron so not caring towards someone.

Ron, in contrast, was surprised that Harry was feeling sorry for Draco Malfoy; the boy who had made their lives a living hell at Hogwarts. Ron looked to his right to see Hermione looking down at him from the corner of the room with a look of disgust as she left to check that Gabrielle was sleeping peacefully.

"And you sit here wondering why you and Hermione aren't living the married dream? Well that's it. You don't care anymore. When you guys got out of school, you dreamed of helping people and making the world a better place but _now_, you're the one discriminating!" Harry began to raise his voice towards his best friend.

"_Discriminating_! Ha, I'm not judging him on what others have said or on his appearance, no it's his rotten personality. He's a death eater! A Slytherin! I'm never going to like the man!" Ron glared at his friend who was defending a Slytherin, let only Draco ruddy Malfoy.

"He was a death eater, yeah, but now he's not and he's deserving of a second chance. Sometimes he's a complete asshole, but have you haven't even spoke to him since Hogwarts! So don't just assume, because it makes _you_ look like the ass, not him." Harry stood from his chair and left the room, leaving Ron to ponder on what he had just said.

Gabrielle sat on her bed as her mother spoke loudly to drown out the sounds of her uncle and Ron fighting about her dad. Gabrielle had been serenely sleeping until the yelling match began and her mother tried to lull the girl back to sleep. As Gabby looked deeper into her mother's eyes, she noticed tears welling in the corner's of her chocolate brown orbs and the lines of mascara running down her face like rivers of ink.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Gabrielle looked at her mother as innocently as she could. Her mother wasn't one to cry and when she did, something was wrong. Was the fight going on in the living room bothering her that much?

"Okay, do _not_ repeat this to Ron, but you know your father, your real one, Draco?" Hermione paused to let her daughter nod in response. "Well, he was in the muggle world for work and he was hit by one of those big things Grammy and Grampy drive: a car. He's not doing so well and he might not ever come and see us again."

"But Mommy, he _has_ to come back!" Gabrielle looked to her mother and let tears stream down her porcelain skin along with her mother.

"I know baby, I need him back too." Hermione let her eyes drift to the small slip of paper from the healer at St. Mungo's she visited only hours ago.

A knock was heard at the door which Ron answered. He called Hermione to the door as the stranger asked for her. Hermione invited the man, named Robert Hardfield, inside.

"So, my boss is now in the hospital and is severely injured. Unfortunately he may not make it through this so, as his lawyer, my partner and I would like to inform Hermione Granger and Gabrielle Malfoy that they will be receiving all of his possessions if he passes away." Robert informed Hermione as Ron stood against the wall, grimacing.

"Thank you, Mr. Hardfield, but my daughter has to be heading to bed now so I would like to ask you to call me in the morning with all of the information. Thank you again for the visit." Hermione ushered the elderly man out of the apartment building, knowing that Ron now knew about Draco.

"Hermione, why would you and Gabrielle _Malfoy _be on_ Malfoy_'s will?" Ron glared at her heatedly, finding it increasingly difficult to calm his escalating temper.

"Well, Ron, it's quite a long story but Gabrielle is _his_ daughter." She replied, painfully blunt. "And I'm pregnant with _his_ child."


	6. Someday We'll Know

Author's Note: Okay, don't hate me or boycott this story for this itsy bitsy chapter. It'll make sense in the long run. The song at the end of this chapter is called "Someday We'll Know" by Mandy Moore and Jonathan Foreman. I don't own anything in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 6- Someday We'll Know**_

"Wait! Slow down there, Hermione." It was Harry's turn to ask the questions. His head was spinning with all the this new information that he had just discovered. As Harry mentally connected the pieces together, he put Gabrielle's looks and personality together with that of a certain Malfoy and he completely understood. But wait, "A _baby?_"

"Yes, I am pregnant. After the first fight, I ran into that park in the upper class neighborhood and Draco was taking a walk too. We just kind of talked and then more than talked and you get what happened." Hermione smiled a little until she remembered the man sitting on the couch, stunned and heartbroken. She new it was _her_ doing but she would do anything to make her family happy and he just wasn't working as Gabrielle's dad.

"You cheated on me. I can't believe you. Get out right now. GET OUT!" Ron's stunned appearance suddenly changed into anger. His eyed were stone cold and his voice broken. Hermione knew that he barely had the effort in him to kick them out because in the back of his mind, all he wanted was to erase all this drama and live together as a happy family.

"Yeah, that could work if I hadn't of paid for the entire thing. You barely get a salary. The only reason you're not living with your parents is that you're dating ME! But you know what, I will let you have the apartment. That is until next months rent comes in and you don't have enough money for the lampshade. Tomorrow we'll come and pick up our things. Goodbye." Hermione let her anger get the best of her as she yelled at her now ex boyfriend. Gabrielle came running from the corner of the room to her mother's open arms and the pair headed to the hospital.

The sombre waiting room at St. Mungo's was just as every muggle movie had envisioned it. The chairs lined impeccably up against the white walls. There was a table covered with magazines and novels and a table that was softly playing in the background. Gabrielle's eyes were transfixed on the small screen that had her favorite show on. The new magical invention, partly stolen from the muggles, had some major improvements such as 3D images all the time.

"Mommy, when can we go see Daddy?" Hermione starred down at her precious young daughter who had just called Draco Daddy. Her heart was about to burst with joy until she realized that Draco may never get to hear her say it.

"Anyone here for Draco Malfoy," A man in a white coat she assumed to be his doctor asked the close-to-empty waiting room. Hermione restrained tears as he nodded her head and the man came over. As he moved closer, she recognized his face more and realized that she had worked with him before, Dr. Anthony.

"Oh, hello Hermione. You're here for Draco?" Dr. Anthony asked the nurse at the hospital. Hermione just nodded and smiled at the man.

"Well, if you want, you can go in and see him but this little angel here can't. You have to be eight to get in there. Sorry, but if you want, I'll take care of her for you until you come out." Hermione nodded yet again, and kissed her daughter's cheek before she walked into the room to which Draco was housed in.

His fame and fortune made him lucky yet again as he lay in a large peaceful room and he was the only patient there. Hermione finally let another tear roll down her face as she regarded the man who had blessed her yet again with another child that may never know their father. Gabrielle may never live with Draco and their family would be broken up yet again. She let another tear stream down her face and another until she was crumpled in a ball and resting against his strong, muscular body, wishing he would just hold her again.  
At that moment bleeping commenced and Hermione was rushed out of the room to sit in the waiting room again with her daughter, letting silent tears trickle down her face as Gabrielle bounced up and down from boredom. Hours went by and nothing changed until Dr. Anthony came out to talk to them.

"Hermione," He sat down and Hermione grabbed Gabrielle and placed her on her own knee. "Draco was pretty bad when he came in and then he progressed worse. When you were in his room, he went into what we call cardiac arrest, like the muggle. He was rushed into surgery but he passed away. I'm sorry, Hermione,"

Dr. Anthony may have continued talking but Hermione didn't hear any of it. She was in a dazed state, not fully understanding that the love of her life just died before she could tell him just how much he meant to her. One tear streamed down her face as her hands folded gently on her lap.

Gabrielle looked up at her mommy and saw the one tears that ran from her chocolate colored eyes and made it's track down her cheek, sliding off her chin and onto the floor. It was only when Dr. Anthony left that Hermione's body broke down into fuly heart-wrenching sobs. Her perfectly formed face was becoming engulfed in salty water.

Gabrielle turning to face her mom, still sitting on her lap and wrapped her tiny arms around her mother. Hermione then realized that there were others who would lose even worse than she. Gabrielle loved Draco as a role model, a person and a father. From the look in her eyes, she also understood that he wasn't coming back but she was trying to be strong for her mother. The one who would lose the most would of course be the unborn child resting in her body. Though Gabrielle had only known Draco for a short amount of time, she still knew him.

After hours of tears, Hermione and Gabrielle then walked out of the hospital and back to their once home to try and fight for a place to stay. Ron may be mad but there was no way that he could turn down the only family he knew after the death of her mother and father two years previous. The two, mother and daughter, headed back to the small apartment which they had come from not a day before.

Ron sat motionlessly on the couch that Hermione had repaired after the attack that her parents when through. This couch was the only belonging left from his childhood home after the death eaters fought his parents after the war almost five years ago.

No matter how much he tried, his mind would always flood with thoughts of her; his one true, well _sort_ of true, love. Hermione may have been unfaithful but there are many times that he had done the same. He had cheated on Hermione with Lavender Brown almost two year previous but it had been an ongoing thing. Ron felt guilty so he finally ended the relationship almost a year into it.

Ron now wanted to punch himself in the head because of his own stupidity. He had let this love walk out of their house for something he had done more than she had. He had just wanted for once to be the one that was right and didn't do anything wrong. Hermione didn't ever do anything wrong. When she did, Ron jumped at the chance to beat her but he really didn't. In truth _he_ had lost. He had lost everything that ever mattered to him.

Ron's mind was so full with thoughts of his love lost that he almost missed the knocking at the door. After ten seconds or so, the knocks became more forceful and he could hear his name being called by Hermione. He rushed as fast as his legs would take him to the oddly colored door and turned the creaky, shimmering fake gold door knob to see Hermione and Gabrielle standing there, poorly dressed with a lost look in their eyes.

Ron rushed the two in without words other than how wrong he was to throw them out. Gabrielle walked back to her old room and pulled the covers over her face as she finally let the tears pour down her cheeks. She wasn't just some naive kid. She didn't want her mommy to have one more thing on her plate with the news of Draco's death. Gabrielle held her body in a small ball as her petite frame shook with each oncoming set of fresh, salty tears.

Hermione sat at the kitchen table with a mug of hot chocolate on her lips, pretending to actually care about what Ron was saying to her. Something about how happy he was that they were their with him and all that _shit_. She didn't care. Her mind was filled with images of Draco, the doctors calling his time of death as she sat in the waiting room, expecting the very news that she had received. She then turned on the muggle radio from her old life, one without magic, without Ron, without Draco and she recognized the song that played.  
_  
Ninety Miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving  
I don't know why  
So many questions  
I Need an answer  
Two years later  
he's still on my mind_

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love once in a lifetime?_

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

_Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

_Or what the wind says when she cries?_

_I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

_For the 97th time...Tonight_

_Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Someday we'll know_

_Why Samson loved Delilah..._

_One day I'll go_

_Dancing on the moon..._

_Someday you'll know_

_That I was the one for you..._

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow,_

_I watched the stars crash in the sea,_

_If I could ask God just one question..._

_Why aren't you here with me?...Tonight_

_Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah...  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon...  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...  
_  
By the end of the song she realized that Ron had left the room and she was alone to reminisce on the lyrics to the song._ Someday we'll know why I wasn't meant for you, _well, Hermione had no clue why she wasn't with Draco but maybe someday she would. Someday.


	7. This Year's Love

Author's Note: Hello again. Thanks to all that reviewed. This chapter is much happier than the previous and don't worry, everything works out in this chapter. The title of this chapter is yet again a song, but this time it's by David Gray. I don't own anything in this story and I hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

**_Chapter 7- This Year's Love_**

Hermione sat up quickly, giving her head an ache from the sudden movement. Her face was drenched in sweat and her eyes were wide with fear. She look at her surroundings and then realized what was going on. She repositioned her body while remaining in the small green seat. She was still in that off-white waiting room and her daughter was still watching the magical television.

"He's still alive," Hermione muttered under her breath and she let the tears stream down her face but, this time, for all the right reasons. Her daughter regarded her strangely but Hermione didn't mind. Nor did she mind the other families waiting for that god awful news.

"Mommy?" The lovely young child said to her mom questioningly. For the past few hours no new news was shared with the family of Draco Malfoy, and Hermione had decided to take a rest. Gabrielle was nervous to hear the impending news of the man that she barely knew but at the same time knew so well.

"Yes, dear. I'm sorry; I just had a bad dream… a very bad dream. But everything is alright now." Hermione smiled brightly to her baby girl. She was so happy that she barely noticed the man in a doctor's uniform coming up to the family of two.

"Family of Mr Malfoy?" He paused for Hermione to nod her head and get serious. "Well Mrs. Malfoy, your husband was doing quite badly this morning but it looks like things are turning around. He got out of his coma this morning and we preformed some pain reducing spells on him and he is good and well. You and your daughter may go visit him if you like."

The doctor lead Hermione and Gabrielle into a room far down the narrow hallway. When the mother and daughter entered the room, they saw Draco in his state of injury. Other than the cuts and bruises he had around his body, he looked perfectly normal, sitting on the bed, reading a novel. He looked up when he heard the door close and his blue-gray eyes lit up. Hermione and Gabrielle's eyes began to water again as they ran to Draco and hugged him with all the they had.

The family stayed just like that until Hermione was forced from the room for some simple blood testing. The nurse said that it was mandatory for him to complete the test for him to be transferred to a ward and then to be released. Hermione and Gabrielle walked into the waiting room and sat in boredom until a thought struck Hermione. _'the baby'.  
_  
Though Hermione had preformed many spells to determine if she was in fact with child, she wanted to be completely sure that she was pregnant before telling anyone. Hermione and Gabrielle then headed down to the OB-GYN's office down on the fifth floor. At the moment she entered the room, she recognized one of the nurses manning the front desk. Her friend Suzy slipped her into the one o'clock appointment with Doctor Sweet.

"Hermione, hello. I am Doctor Sweet and I will be seeing if you are lucky enough to have, what, let me guess, your first child?" The youthful woman in her mid forties exclaimed as she walked into the room. Hermione simply shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"No? That is amazing, normally woman of you age with a child are too busy to upkeep their appearance especially if their a single parent, which I suspect you are." Hermione and Doctor Sweet, or Lydia, talked for some time which she went through some obligatory procedures. "Well Hermione, dear, looks like you have another baby on the way. Would you like to know the sex?"

A speechless Hermione sat on the doctor's table, dressed in her skimpy little hospital gown. Her brown eyes were glowing with pride and excitement. She was so happy that she would have another blessing and that Draco would get to experience this with her. She would finally have a functional family that didn't come with a package full of lies and screaming matches.

"S-s-sex? No thanks, Lydia. Um, thanks so much for everything." Hermione grabbed her stuff together, took the card with the hospital's line that lead directly to Lydia's phone line, and headed out of the room to sit on the comfortable waiting room chairs of the OB-GYN's office. She let out a sigh of relief and happiness all jumbled up into one. Before Hermione knew it, she was crying tears of joy, letting the mascara roll freely down her flawless cheeks.

She waltzed back to the waiting room after taking her daughter from the play area in the OB-GYN's office. A big smile was planted on her make-up-lacking face, but that didn't matter to her anymore. She had everything she could possibly want.

The pair, mother and daughter, were steps away from their home until Draco was good and healthy, when they noticed doctors rushing into the doorway that lead to Draco's bed. '_Though his room was private, it could be someone else that was being rushed out on the stretcher'.  
_  
Flashbacks from her horrendous nightmare flew threw her mind. Him going flat-line; the doctors rushing her out of the room; the coroner pronouncing the time of death. Everything that she thought couldn't happen anymore was rushing back to her and she collapsed onto the ground. She barely was able to see the _brown _hair of the poor victim on the stretcher, fighting for his life.

Once she _did_ noticed the brown hair, she calmed down slightly but was still on edge. She then knew that she couldn't let herself be that happy until she was absolutely positive that he wasn't nearly escaping death with every breath he took.

"It's been weeks! I can't wait to breath fresh air, finally." The blond man grinned at his Hermione. '_Yeah, that sounded right: my Hermione'_. It had been over a month since the accident that almost took his life before he could tell Hermione that he loved her. Ever since he was hit though, it seemed like she'd been hiding something from him and he had no clue what it was.

"Yeah, when we get back to your house, I have some big news to share with the both of you." Hermione grinned down at her daughter and then at Draco with mysterious eyes that held a look that Draco could not read as he normally could without problem.

The trip back to Draco's manor was by apparation and, even though it took only seconds, everyone was silent. Hermione was trying to find the right words for what she was about to tell her family while Draco was trying to figure out the secret she had hid from him. Gabrielle was just quiet, not knowing what to say to her mother and father to break the silence.

When they reached the manor, they each sat down in one of the many comfortable chairs the living room had to offer. Hermione twiddled with her fingers as Draco and Gabrielle look at her with neutral expressions. They were hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"Well, um, this - so you know - isn't bad news or anything so you can breath regularly." Hermione smiled as Draco, and Gabby took a deep gasp of air and laughed a little. Draco took a big sigh and then with the look in his eyes, urged her to continue with her piece.

"Well, for the past little while, I've been quite sick if you haven't noticed, and there is a reason for that. I'm pregnant."

There was a long pause. The room was silent. Hermione took a deep breath and was finally nervous that maybe Draco didn't want her if she was a huge whale that she would be when she had a baby. She was already showing. '_Maybe that's why he didn't kiss me when we got out of the hospital'.  
_  
"That's so amazing. How far along are you? Is it a boy or a girl? Wait... is it mine?" Draco then look a little disappointed and he looked like a little five year old who didn't get the cookie that he really wanted. Hermione just laughed at him. He automatically knew that this baby was his.

"Congratulations, Mommy and Daddy, but I'm sort of tired so I'm going to bed. Nighty-night." Gabrielle headed upstairs to the room she claimed as her own which left Hermione and Draco to have their own celebrations.

"So, now that you're pregnant, we can still, you know..." Draco began to ask a question but stopped, knowing that Hermione got what he was implying. His eyes light up like a kid in a candy store when she returned his oh-so famous back at him.

"Oh yeah," Hermione sent him a very sultry look as they almost ran up the stairs. They both were certain that their daughter was sound asleep when they began getting down to what they both really wanted. "You see, when we got together the second time, well, I bought you a little something that I think you'll enjoy."

"She walked into the bathroom, knowing that his eyes were glued to her ass as she moved her hips from side to side as she walked. Only a minute or so later, Hermione was wearing pure black lingerie, which consisted of black fishnet stockings that ended at her mid thigh and clipped onto a skimpy black thong and an equally skimpy bra.

"Thank God," Draco muttered under his breath, looking at the woman that he had fallen so deeply in love with who looked so sexy. "That is so fucking hot." And with that, Draco grabbed her by the waist and threw her down on the bed.

"Are you sure you can, you know. I mean, you just got out of the hospital." Hermione bit her lip in a nervous way that only turned Draco on more.

"Hermione, I was in the hospital for a month and, in that month, I wanted to get laid so badly, so just shut up and fuck me." Draco grinned down at his love. This was the first time that they would have sex without fear of Ron walking in and leaving Hermione. It had to be perfect.

Hermione slow undressed herself in front of Draco as he did the same but their eyes remained connected the entire time, never looking down. Once they were completely naked, Hermione pounced on Draco but he quickly switched the positions so that he was on top. After a passionate make out session, the two looked at each other and they silently said that they were ready.

Hermione spread her legs apart, giving Draco room to comfortably place himself in position to pleasure her. Their eyes connected yet again and Draco slowly entered Hermione's body. When she let out her scream of pleasure, he began to thrust into her roughly. She threw her head back and he placed his lips on her neck. She wrapped her legs around his muscular body as his thrusts started to get harder and harder and they both reached their high and then he pulled himself out of her body. They were both to exhausted and they quickly fell asleep. It had been the perfect night and they knew that this time that it didn't have to end.


End file.
